


Queen Of Asgard (Brotherly Thorki Fic)

by Killer_Queen



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Loki Is Good, Thor is the King, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Queen/pseuds/Killer_Queen
Summary: Thor struggles through the first few weeks of being king. People are nagging him to find a queen, stabilise the economy....Everything! He discovers that it’s a lot harder than he thought. Despite protests, he asks Loki for help- and is surprised by the results.





	Queen Of Asgard (Brotherly Thorki Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> This Thorki fic is supposed to be brotherly, but you can interpret it however you want. The time setting is also fluent- use your imaginations!

Thor lay in bed, just wondering about his life. His father had died scarcely a month ago, and all of a sudden...He was the king. The king. Finally, after so many years, it had happened.  
And he didn’t like it. Not one bit.  
Suddenly, everyone was in his hair. Sometimes it was his new advisors, who, despite being called advisors, seemed to need his advice more than he needed theirs. If it wasn’t them, it was his handmaids and servants, asking if he needing anything and if he was coping well with Odin’s death. And if it wasn’t them, it was his council, asking him another question.  
When would he choose a wife?  
He didn’t know. Why was he all of a sudden expected to marry? What was the rush? The race for him to produce an heir should he die an untimely death? He didn’t like how nosy everyone was, peering at him whenever he made contact with a woman. He wasn’t going to choose a wife. Not yet.  
And if it wasn’t any of those people, it was Loki.  
Loki was another thing entirely.

Thor stood, addressing his dreaded council. They all stared at him expectantly, his advisors at the front and the lesser members at the back. Behind him was his royal throne, grand and perfect. Next to it was what would be his queen’s chair. Until he found someone else to fill it, Loki sat there, watching his every move, waiting for him to make some sort of mistake. Thor felt the pressure growing. One advisor glared at him particularly harshly, also glancing behind him. He knew why. Some of them hadn’t been very happy when he asked Loki to be his right hand. They would have preferred he pick some boring old man who took forever to get things done. The one glaring was Odin’s former advisor, salty that he’d lost the job he’d assumed would be guaranteed. And they hadn’t been happy when he asked Loki to use the the queen’s throne, either. But why should he leave the seat empty? He wasn’t going to find a wife anytime soon, and why waste a perfectly good chair? Besides, he doubted that Loki would have liked sitting among these judgemental men.  
Loki wasn’t exactly popular among their people at that moment. Too much drama.  
But he got things done and was as loyal as Thor needed him to be, so no issues were raised.  
“Umm...I declare this council meeting open.” He finally said, clearing his throat. Everyone (even Loki, though a little grudgingly) stood and half bowed before sitting down again.  
“Ummm...ahhh...” Thor muttered, his voice wavering as he forgot what to say.  
“Contributions!” Loki hissed from his seat, though carefully and quietly so nobody else noticed. Thor calmed down a bit.  
“Does anyone have any issues or inquiries that they would like to contribute to today’s agenda?” He asked the crowd. Many people raised their hands, but in the end only four decided that they really needed to speak. One wanted to discuss Asgard’s financial stability. The next wanted to make a statement regarding the future of their home. The one after suggested a royal masquerade to commemorate the first month of his rule. And the one after...  
“I would like to inquire about the king’s marital plans.”  
Ah, of course. They always wanted to ask about that. Always pushing him to get married. He assured the first advisor that Asgard was perfectly stable financially for the time being, then addressed the second one and told her that Asgard’s future was sure to be bright and fortunate. He pushed off the idea of a masquerade as a possibility. And then...  
“As I have told the council already, I do not currently have any plans or intentions to marry.” He said, trying to control his irritation.  
“But, your majesty, what will you do about the mounting number of marriage proposals sent from neighbouring kingdoms?” The advisor asked.  
“I’ve told them all no.” Thor said simply. Loki gave a small, implying cough behind him.  
“Ah...I mean, I’ve sent polite letters to all those who have sent proposals, rejecting their offers accordingly.” He corrected himself. Loki seemed satisfied again. The advisor glared at Thor.  
“Your majesty, you can’t put this off forever. For the good of your people, you must choose an appropriate wife to be your queen.” He said angrily. Thor raised an eyebrow at him.  
“And do you have any suggestions?” He asked.  
“I suggest you approach Lady Sif.”  
Thor seized up. Approach Lady Sif? Ask Sif to marry him? Never. Sif was...wonderful and independent. He could never bring himself to ruin that, for how could she reject a proposal from the king if he asked her? No. He wouldn’t.  
“I second that.” Yelled another advisor.  
“As do I. Lady Sif would make a fine queen.” Said someone up the back.  
“I also second!”  
“I back this idea!”  
Thor didn’t know what to do. Everyone was looking at him, yelling at him, supporting the idea. But he couldn’t ask Sif to marry him. He just couldn’t! He didn’t love her...His breathing grew heavy...  
“Enough!” Shouted Loki. Thor hadn’t even noticed him leave his seat, but there he was, standing in front of him.  
“The king will make his own decision! It is up to nobody else who he marries, if anybody!” Loki continued, glaring at them until they all shut up. Everybody quietened, for they were stunned. Often, people were surprised by the huge voice that Loki’s skinny body concealed. Thor was used to it. Loki had shouted at him many, many times before. People stared at Loki, angry but pushed into silence by his compelling orders. Thor took control again.  
“I declare this meeting closed.” He said loudly. Slowly, the crowd dispersed until he was left almost alone.  
“Well, brother, it does seem that they’re getting a tad impatient.” Loki said happily, lounging in his seat. Thor turned to him.  
“You seem terribly happy about my problems.” He accused, looking him in the eye. Loki shrugged, grinning.  
“I’m your right hand advisor. I wouldn’t have a job if you didn’t have problems.”  
“Well, if you’re my advisor, advise me. What should I do?”  
“I think it’s more what you shouldn’t do.” Loki suggested.  
“Which is what?”  
“You shouldn’t let them push you around, you shouldn’t give in to their whining, and by the name of Odin’s beard you shouldn’t ask for Sif’s hand.”  
“Now tell me what I should do!”  
“Propose others things. Give them something else to focus on.”  
“Such as?”  
Loki grinned. Thor never liked it when he grinned like that. It always meant mischief.  
“I rather like the idea of a masquerade.”  
Thor didn’t. Not at all.

Over the next month, the people grew increasingly impatient and annoyed. They were impatient for a new queen to take the throne by his side, and they were annoyed about Loki’s mounting influence. As Thor’s right hand advisor, he was required to attend all diplomatic events, and as Asgard’s prince, he was required to attend all royal events. The people were getting sick of seeing him everywhere, giving Thor advice, though the advice was always welcome to the nervous king. They began to whine and whisper, always hushing when Thor or Loki approached, but they were never careful enough.  
“There goes the king and queen.” Someone said one morning, when Thor walked through the streets with Loki appropriately two steps behind.  
“And here comes the queen of Asgard!” Someone else said when Loki was alone. Loki smiled to himself.

“I will not take it anymore!” Yelled the advisor that kept nagging him, this time meeting him in his private office.  
“Asgard deserves a queen!” He continued.  
“And why is that?” Thor asked, already annoyed at the man.  
“For all eternity the queen has had the purpose of complimenting the king! She must stay by his side, flattering his stature with her own and wowing the people with her beauty. Asgard must have a queen who can dazzle and charm them just as much and more than the king!”  
Thor didn’t like this idea.  
“Is that what my mother was? Just the king’s wife, there to flatter and dazzle? Something to gawk at?” He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.  
“No, of course that’s not what I’m saying. Your mother was a respectable and incredible woman-”  
“Then you should understand that I don’t wish to replace her. Not yet. Not so soon into my rule.”  
“I am not asking you to replace your mother. I’m only asking you to find a suitable queen to satisfy the people!”  
“A queen to flatter and dazzle, as my mother clearly didn’t enough for your liking?”  
“Yes! A queen to flatter and dazzle, if that is what it will take for you to marry!”  
“Get out.”  
“I beg your pardon?”  
“Get out!”  
Loki watched quietly from the corner. His face impassive.  
“How are you so calm!?” Thor growled, his breathing heavy.  
“Trust me, I’m not.” Loki said, though he sounded very calm.  
“I’ll find that man and cut his throat-”  
“An action that would be unwise and not worth the scandal it would bring.” There was Loki again, always giving him rational advice.  
“Do the people really only see that purpose in a queen? To flatter and dazzle? To wow and charm?”  
“That’s what they want on the surface. They don’t often care what a queen is like beneath her jewels and gowns.”  
Loki stood up.  
“Where are you going?”  
“The masquerade starts in scarcely two hours. I must get ready.”  
“Two hours!? How long can it take to get dressed?”  
Loki left without another word.

Thor wasn’t happy with the masquerade. He didn’t like dancing, and he didn’t like dressing up. And now he was expected to do both. He wore a simple silver mask, trimmed with red and gold. A sword hung from his belt, resting against his matching silver robes. He was waiting in a small room, and he could hear the people in the hall, talking, laughing showing off their costumes and preparing to have a nice time. After five minutes, he finally accepted that Loki wasn’t going to make it in time and went out by himself.  
“Asgard! Your king has arrived!” Yelled one of his other council members. Everyone in the crowd quietened, turned, bowed and clapped. Slowly, he stepped through the crowd until he reached the throne. He sat down, ready to declare the masquerade open. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by another voice.  
“Asgard! Your prince!”  
Thor looked, surprised by the sudden silence.  
There was Loki.  
And suddenly he understood the silence.  
Loki was dressed in a deep green robe, trimmed with silver, gold and black, with deep stitching around the edges. His mask was the same green, but embedded with what looked like tiny diamonds...Thousands of little specks, barely visible individually but sparkling together. Gold spiralled in a spider web pattern across the green, spanning across his face. From two eye holes, the jade green of his irises were just visible. His cape was long, gold and trimmed with silver and more of those minuscule diamonds... Why hadn’t Thor thought to wear a cape? The silence continued as Loki swept elegantly across the hall, finally taking his seat next to Thor. The people kept staring at him.  
They were dazzled.  
“Well, Thor, what are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to ask your queen to dance?” He sniped. Thor stood.  
“I declare the Royal Asgard Masquerade Ball open!” He shouted to the crowd. Then he turned back to Loki, holding out his hand.  
“What?” Loki asked, puzzled.  
“You said that I should ask you to dance.” He said, shaking his hand a little to imply his point.  
“Thor! I was only joking!” Loki hissed, hoping that nobody else could hear them.  
“I’m not.” Thor said cheekily, challenging him.  
“They will state, Thor, and they will judge.”  
“I thought you found stirring up trouble fun? When was the last time you had some real fun?”  
Slowly, Loki stood. They had been taught to dance well... With women and with each other. People stared, but soon looked away.  
“Perhaps the prince is a good advisor for the king after all. He seems to have things under control.” Thor heard one mutter when he’d broken away to mull among the dancers.  
They finally seemed to have accepted that maybe he didn’t need a woman by his side just yet. With help, he was doing a good job as king by himself.  
Besides, Asgard already had a queen.  
His name was Loki


End file.
